


Such a Much

by amythis



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: Lenny remembers to take a blanket to the beach.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	1. Midnight Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Sort of a sequel to "The Middle Road to Burbank"

Laverne brought the picnic basket. Lenny drove and brought the towels and a blanket.

Laverne did not tell Shirley she was going on a midnight picnic because she did not want to be talked out of it. She'd never told Shirley about making out with Lenny in Royal Cactus, Nevada. Yet, if Shirley had noticed the escalating flirtation between Laverne and Lenny, especially since Sonny left town, she'd never commented on it. Laverne figured it was best not to talk about it.

Lenny wasn't sure if Laverne thought of this as a date. He'd had his hopes dashed so many times before, he just tried to be glad she'd agreed to do this. Not that he wouldn't try to kiss her if he got a clear signal.

He did choose the most secluded beach he knew, late on a moonlit night. But if Laverne didn't see it as romantic, he'd pretend that he was just sharing Mother Nature with her.

Laverne brought fried chicken, fruit salad, and Pepsi, but no milk, since even to her it didn't feel picnicky. She knew she could've brought more food, but Lenny had told her not to go to too much trouble.

"We should've brought a radio," she observed as she set out the food on the blanket.

"Do you want me to turn on the one in the truck?"

"Nah, I wouldn't wanna run down the battery. Besides, this is kinda nice, listening to the waves."

He nodded and reached for a breast.

They mostly looked at their food and the ocean, but after awhile she glanced at him and said, "I bet the water's really cold."

"Yeah," he said, now wishing he'd brought her there in the daytime. There would've been less privacy, but he would've gotten to see her in a swimsuit.

"I dare you to go in."

"You mean skinny-dipping?" he asked in a shocked whisper.

She laughed and got to her feet. "I brought my suit."

He looked up at her in disbelief as she peeled off her blue windbreaker and red T-shirt, both with L's of course. Her red-and-white striped bikini top had a little L on the left side. Then she kicked off her sandals and wriggled out of her flowered pedal-pushers, revealing her bikini bottoms. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Well?"

"Give me a minute," he said, hoping the bowl of fruit salad in his lap hid his erection.

She shook her head and headed towards the water. She didn't know what Lenny's plans were for tonight, but she had decided to wear her suit under her clothes just in case. And then when she thought about how sticky her hands were from the chicken and fruit, she thought of washing up in the ocean. Yes, the water was probably very cold, but it was summer in California, not winter on the Great Lakes.

And maybe she was playing chicken with Lenny a little, seeing if he'd take her dare, but she was going in, whether or not he followed.

Lenny waited until Laverne's back was turned and then he stripped off his Lone Wolf jacket, white T-shirt, shoes, and socks. Then he set aside the fruit bowl and stood up. He unbelted his belt and unzipped his zipper. He hadn't, even in his wildest imaginings, pictured them taking off so many clothes that night, but something had made him choose briefs rather than his usual boxers that morning. They would be better for swimming in, although he was not looking forward to going into the cold water.

Laverne waded into the water slowly, letting her body adjust to the temperature. She didn't look back at Lenny, although she was sure he was watching her. She promised herself she wouldn't get in too deep, in any sense.

She was up to her waist, the waves gently lapping around her bellybutton, when Lenny ran by her, splashing her as he passed. "Jerk!" she snapped.

"Sorry, Laverne, but it's easier if I just go in all at once." He of course wasn't going to tell her that he didn't want her to notice his boner. Not that it would last long in this sea bath.

She splashed him back, in teasing revenge. So he splashed her on purpose. They kept splashing, laughing and squealing like children. Until her top fell off and he was vividly reminded that she was a grown woman.

The shrinkage factor kept him from reacting fully below the waist, but Lenny couldn't help staring slack-jawed at her breasts. Her round, soft-looking breasts, white and pink islands rising out of the smooth olive sea of her torso.

Laverne didn't mean to stand there topless for so long. She didn't even realize her top had fallen off until she saw the look on Lenny's face. Then she looked down and saw the red and white stripes floating on the water. She grabbed her top with one hand and covered up as best she could with the other hand. Then she ran back to the blanket on the beach.

"Laverne!" he called after her, although he didn't know what else he wanted to say. He felt like he should apologize, although it wasn't exactly his fault that her top fell off. And it was only natural to stare, right? At least he hadn't bitten his hand.

Laverne was so embarrassed. It was one thing to dress scantily all alone with Lenny in the middle of the night, but to expose herself like that? That it was an accident made it even more embarrassing, like her body was out of her control. She wrapped both towels around herself, and not just to dry off. Then she tossed aside the chicken bones and other remnants of the picnic. She wrapped the blanket around herself and undid the towels. She refastened the ties on her bikini top as best she could.

As Lenny emerged from the water, he sympathized with Laverne's embarrassment, but he couldn't help being amused at her fumbling attempts at modesty. She was usually the coolest girl he knew, but there were moments when she lost her cool. "I could just shut my eyes or turn around, ya know."

"It's OK, I'm done now." She held out one of the towels.

"Thanks," he said as he took it, but then he frowned. "You got it all wet."

"Gee whiz, you big baby!" She threw the blanket back. "Get in here!"

He stared at her but didn't need telling twice.


	2. Beach Blanket Bingo

Laverne knew that inviting Lenny to snuggle with her inside the blanket was inviting trouble, but she wasn't exactly a cautious girl. And this thing with Lenny had been building for months, years really. Maybe it was time to see it through. Starting with snuggling in their swimsuits.

Lenny shivered as he put his arms around Laverne.

"It's not that cold," she said, as she pulled the covers over them.

He didn't explain that that wasn't why he shivered.

She could've suggested they go into the truck and turn on the heater. Or she could've asked him to drive home. And, yes, they had cuddled over the years, but never with so few clothes on and still drenched from the ocean.

He felt like this was a pretty clear signal, and maybe not just for kissing, but that just made him more nervous.

"Don't worry," she whispered in his ear, "we'll warm up soon."

So he licked her neck.

"Lenny!" she exclaimed in amusement and surprise.

"Sorry. Too much?"

"Too sudden. Can't we just kiss first?"

"Yeah, we can kiss."

It wasn't like they'd never kissed before, but it had been months. Not since Royal Cactus.

When they first puckered up, their lips were cold and blue, but the kissing got the blood flowing. When they paused for breath, her lips were red and luscious again, like the strawberries in the fruit salad, so he had to taste their warmth and sweetness again.

At their next pause, she stroked his damp hair and said, "You taste salty."

"Well, you did splash me with salt water, Laverne."

"Do I taste salty?"

"You taste like chicken."

"Thanks a lot," she said, sounding both amused and insulted.

"It was good chicken," he murmured and went back to kissing because he figured his mouth would get into less trouble that way.

As Lenny's tongue glided along her lips, she thought about how he was always going to be Lenny. He was never going to be a smooth-talking charmer. But you knew where you were with him, and he would never lie to her or even mislead her, and she needed that after what she'd gone through with men over the years.

She opened her mouth for his tongue and knew that this was only the beginning.

Lenny's brain froze for a moment, like when he ate some of the leftover ice cream from the truck too quickly, hours ago, when he and Squiggy came home from a different, much more crowded beach. They were primarily a talent agency, but it was still a way to make quick cash in the summertime. Anyway, he'd been hoping to French kiss her again, but it was still a shock when she let his tongue in.

Her own tongue teased his, sort of playing Tag and making him chase after her, then tackling him, like their joined mouths were some kind of playground. It had been different in the bathroom of the Royal Cactus Motel, but he'd spent the whole time knowing that they could be interrupted by their friends, which they eventually were. This night they had the leisure to be playful in a way they'd never been before.

As their mouths romped together, Laverne started stroking Lenny's bare back. He was skinny enough she could feel his spine, and he shivered again.

He moved his mouth back to her ear and said, "You have to tell me when to stop, Laverne, or I'm just gonna keep goin'."

She rewarded his honesty with her own. "What if I don't know how far I wanna go with you?"

He kissed her cheek. "I guess the only way to find out is to keep goin'."

She didn't bother asking how far he wanted to go, because he'd made that clear time and again. But she remembered how far they'd gone in Royal Cactus, so she undid the tie at the back of her neck and guided one of Lenny's hands onto the little L on her bikini.

"I love them," Lenny whispered.

"Who?" she asked, feeling a strange flicker of jealousy.

"Your boobs."

She chuckled. "Oh, them."

"Yeah, them." His other hand reached around and undid the tie on her back. Then both hands played with her breasts as he gave her a very long and serious kiss.

They were lying on their sides and she wanted to throw one leg over his hip and grind against him as they made out, or at least get close enough to feel if he had recovered from the cold plunge and was getting hard. But that would've been too sudden.

Her breasts were as soft as he remembered and he was very happy to touch them and play with them. And her mouth was as delicious, spicy, and tender as fried chicken. But he knew he needed to see and taste her breasts again. So he set her unfastened bikini top aside and shifted down inside the beach blanket.

"Yes, Lenny," she sighed, wanting his mouth on her chest but also grateful that she was being prevented from making more daring advances, at least for now. She stroked his hair, his ears, and his neck. And he showed his love for her chest with his mouth and hands.

She arched her back when he tried to concentrate on one nipple, tweaking it with two fingertips and flicking it with his tongue, but that made him start sucking on that breast and playing with the other nipple with his other hand. She wanted to moan his name, but instead she teased, "And you told me you were a leg man."

He looked up at her with half closed eyes and said, "I love them, too." And he moved one hand between her thighs, as he kissed both her breasts, slowly, back and forth.

"Lenny!" she cried as she placed her knee on his shoulder, spreading herself for him.

One hand squeezed her breast to reshape it to be more easily sucked, while the other hand teased her bikini bottoms. She felt like she was going to burst with frustration and overstimulation. And then he slipped a finger underneath the fabric and grazed her clitoris.

The thing about wanting one girl consistently, although not exclusively, for a dozen years was that Lenny wanted all of her at once, and that just wasn't possible. And, although it was great that he was getting her excited, as the stiffening of her tits and now clit proved, it made it very tough to focus on any one thing. And he really did love her breasts, her legs, every piece of her, including things he couldn't touch, like her mind and soul.

He wanted to be inside her, which of course meant his penis in her vagina, but it also meant his tongue in her mouth, and his heart in hers. And now she was begging, "Yes, Lenny, touch me inside!" So he touched her inside her bikini and inside her most secret spot.

It felt so good, feeling Lenny feel her up, playing with her chest and sliding his fingers slowly and carefully inside her, as he kissed her stomach. When he squeezed one nipple and her clit at the same time, she came suddenly. And then he licked her navel as his fingers thrust quickly and deeply, filling her and teasing her.

"God, Lenny, you—!" she gasped.

And then he took his hand out and licked it against her belly, like a cat lying on a book you were trying to read. "Mmm, salty," he said and then kissed his way lower.

He knew he could've removed her bikini bottoms by now, but instead he tucked kisses inside them, feeling her press herself against his face as he tasted her, so sweet, so salty, so wet.

The blanket was no longer wrapped around them, and in fact Lenny was mostly lying on the sand, while Laverne was on her back with her thighs around his ears. He couldn't hear her moans or much else, not even the crashing surf, but her body directed his mouth.

Laverne was pretty sure Lenny couldn't hear her, so this time when she came, she let the word "love" escape her hungry mouth. Then she spread her legs enough to free his head, but he still gave her soft little kisses.

Then he moved so that he was kneeling on the edge of the blanket, and he gave the crotch of her bikini bottoms something that was too hard for a pat and too gentle for a spank, his hand landing so she really felt it on her clit, but with the cloth in the way.

Lenny didn't mean to tease Laverne. He desperately wanted what he'd always wanted, voe-dee-oh-doe with his favorite girl, but he wasn't sure if he was going to get that, so he was trying to please her, whether or not this was foreplay or an end in itself.

But then she stripped off her bottoms and demanded, "More!" So he gave her more spank-pats, now directly on the clit. And she was naked and gorgeous and he was almost dying from desire.

So he pleaded, "Laverne, I need you so bad!"

"Take off your trunks!" she ordered.

"They're just my regular old briefs. I didn't know we was goin' swimmin' tonight."

Bossy Laverne was replaced by saucy Laverne, as she said, "Lenny Honey, you're gonna swim deep tonight."

....

They were both wrapped up in the blanket again, side by side, but now their naked bodies were intertwined. He gave her man in the boat a few spank-pats before burying his sturdy shovel deep inside her sandcastle. And her clamshell closed around him, and then churned like the un-Pacific Ocean.

They both groaned and ground on the ground, and she was very glad he'd brought a blanket to the beach.

She stroked his patootie tenderly and said, "You're such a much."

He grinned and said, "Well, I'm no Burt Lancaster."

And then she rolled on top of him and they necked as she pleasured herself upon him. Then he gently pinned her to the blanket and gave it to her good. And for awhile they wrestled, no one on top for long, until they ended up doing 69 on their sides. When he came in her mouth, she drank his saltiness as thirstily as he drank hers.

The first time they had a mutual orgasm with his penis and her vagina throbbing as one creature was around four a.m., in the back of the truck, on the road back to Burbank, after he realized he'd better pull over before her fondling drove his insurance rates up. The marriage proposal was at approximately 4:05, which Laverne said was unfair.

He shrugged. "All's fair in love and beach blanket bingo."


End file.
